If I Died
by Shiny Lights
Summary: Kagome is depressed, and kills herself. YAAY! rated for suicide... boring one shot i thought up at french... ;;; just read and review, okie?


If I Died  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. That belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Heck, I doubt I even own the title of the fic. I think there are several fics with this title. Oh well, i'll think of a better one eventually.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If I died  
  
right here and now  
  
would you cry?  
  
If I died  
  
would you hold me  
  
in your big, strong arms  
  
as tears rolled down your cheeks?  
  
If I died  
  
would you care?  
  
Would your heart collapse  
  
and feel pain beyond belief?  
  
I've wondered,  
  
and pondered,  
  
and thought over these things.  
  
Let's see, shall we?  
  
Let's put a gun to my head,  
  
and let's pull the trigger  
  
just to see what you do.  
  
Our time is over,  
  
Our reason to be together  
  
has ended.  
  
I've nothing to lose  
  
and nothing to gain.  
  
For you seem to care.  
  
But not for me.  
  
Not for me,  
  
but for her.  
  
She who's very essence  
  
is death.  
  
But I'll see you one last time.  
  
I'll spill my guts.  
  
My heart, my soul.  
  
I'll tell it all before I die.  
  
Kagome folded the note twice, and wrote "Inuyasha" on the front. Her heart pounded wildly and she crumpled the paper in her left hand, and ran her finger over the side of the small handgun she brought with her.  
  
Kagome wouldn't lie to herself, she was afraid. She was afraid if this was wrong, if she really should kill herself. There were her parents, Sota, her friends, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. They all loved her. She could even go with Koga or Hojo, they seemed to think she was the best on the planet.  
  
"But they aren't who matters in my heart..." she whispered to herself. Kagome inhaled deeply, refusing to let the tears spill. She pushed herself off the ground. It was time to find Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome wandered when she found him by the God Tree.  
  
"Inuyasha, come down here." Kagome's voice was soft, but calm. It was eery She kept her face to the ground so she would just gaze at the base of the God Tree.  
  
"Feh. Why should I?" Kagome smiled grimly. It would have startled Inuyasha, to see such a smile, if Kagome didn't have her head down in such a way. "Because I have something to tell you."  
  
"Then you can tell me from where you are right now. I'm not moving."  
  
"Inuyasha, sit." Kagome said in the same eery tone, her voice unquavering. Inuyasha hit the ground face first with a crash as a hole in the shape of his body was formed into the ground.  
  
"I wish you would stop doing that." Inuyasha pulled himself out of the hole. 'That's the last time, Inuyasha. I promise.'  
  
"Well? What did you want to tell me?" Inuyasha stood gruffly, crossing his arms. "I... I..." Kagome gave up with words, and brushed her lips against his. She could feel him tense instantly, but he didn't pull away. She let the kiss last a little longer than she had planned.  
  
Kagome pulled away, and took a step back away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Goodbye, Inuyasha. I love you and I always will, just remember that." Kagome raised the gun to her head, and before Inuyasha could do anything, a shot rang out that scared the birds, and made Inuyasha wince. When Inuyasha opened his eyes, he saw Kagome sprawled out on the grass, and trail of blood trickling down her neck from the right side of her head.  
  
Inuyasha fell to his knees. He picked up Kagome's lifeless body, and held it to his chest. Tears ran down his cheeks like rivers as he cradled Kagome back and forth, trying to ease the horrid pain in his chest.  
  
"Why, Kagome? Why? Why did you do this?" He then noticed the slip of paper in Kagome's left hand. He opened it, and read it over and over again, and he knew just what it meant.  
  
He looked down at the part where it mentioned "her." It was Kikyou, he knew it. Inuyasha kept looking from the note to Kagome, back to the note. A tear fell from his face, and hit the bottom of the page. He noticed something, something else. It was in a different liquid, and as the sun hit it it turned brown. It read: "I'm sorry if I was wrong"  
  
Inuyasha gently let the note down, and looked at Kagome's face, which had paled quite a lot already. Inuyasha stared into her lifeless eyes, and kissed her cold lips one last time.  
  
"I didn't get to say I loved her back..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whoa. Another depressing one-shot. My first Inuyasha one. This probably sounds weird, but I thought of it while walking to French class. Inspiration hits in the most random places, neh?  
  
Anyway, I do prefer comedy, but a bit of depressing angsty-type and drama is extremely refreshing for me, being swamped with homework and all. I hope you liked it, and please review as always!  
  
also, this is going to STAY a one shot, so don't even ask. 


End file.
